Gravity Falls Fanfic
by therealwolfs
Summary: When me and my best friend get stuck in Gravity Fall we have to find a way home and meet up with Dipper and Mabel to help us out
1. News

hey guys It's wolf i have a cool idea i was thinking about

doing a question answer thing on my youtube channel

( channel/UCfUxWvUsQX9bzKlVGY40Rjw )

if you have questions just leave them in the reviews


	2. Part-1

Gravity Falls Fanfic

Before Anything Happens

*Typing*

 _Rosie:Well I'm going to bed now_

Wolf: Ok well I'm going to watch the new Gravity Falls. I know you don't care I'm just saying.

 _Rosie:Ok well knight_

Wolf: Night

 **Wolf is now offline**

 **After Gravity falls episode**

Wolf: Well I'm going to bed i'm exhausted!

 **sometime around 9:45am**

*Walking up*

Wolf: Ow! Everything hurts.

 _Rosie:*Long yawn*_

Wolf: Who's in my room?

 _Rosie:What are you talking about?_

Wolf: Morgan What are you doing in my room?

 _Rosie:You do notice we're in a forest, Why are you a wolf?_

Wolf: Oh!*looks around*And I'm a wolf because why not. Better question is why are you a fox.

 _Rosie:What?!_

Wolf: Yeah well it was something i was going to tell you later...

 _Rosie:Not about that. *mumbles under breath* I could never do this before. *back to normal* Do you have any idea where we are?_

Wolf: Well...yes...we're in the U.S. But not in real life...*drifts off*

 _Rosie:What do you mean by that?_

Wolf:*mumbles under breath quickly*You're not going to like this.*normal talk*Do you really want to know?

 _Rosie:Yes! If I'm stuck here with you i want to know._

Wolf: Hey what's that mean?! Well we're in Oregon.

 _Rosie:I feel like that's not the part i don't want to know_

Wolf:Well that's because we're in Oregon...Gravity Falls, Oregon.


	3. Part-2

_Rosie:Really That dumb show you like?_

Wolf: No that really good show I like

 _Rosie:Whatever._

Wolf: I don't think we should tell anyone our real names or about our "powers" if we can help it

 _Rosie:Then what do we tell people our names are?_

Wolf: Wolf and Rosie

 _Rosie:Ok Wolfie Let's go_

 ***** They both get up *****

Wolf: Well we best get going...Wait*changes to "human form"*

They start walking then stops when Wolf says...

Wolf: Hey what are my Gravity Falls drawings doing here?

 ***** Opens note on the side of the bag that says "read me"on it *****

Wolf: Um...Rosie you might want to see this...

 **Note from "Wolf"**

 **I'm going to try to upload this story everyday**

 **I have it written down in a notebook**

 **but i have school so I can't promise that I will**

 **hope you enjoy and**

 **if you have any helpful hints or tips leave them in the comments**

 **see you guys tomorrow**


	4. Part-3

_It Reads_

Dear Alice and Morgan,

This is so they know you came from somewhere else.

 ***they start to walk stumble onto a path then go on it***

 _Rosie:Do you have any idea of who wrote this?_  
Wolf: Nope...why do i have a tattoo on my hand?  
 _Rosie:You didn't have before?_  
Wolf: I would chicken out if i would get one.  
 _Rosie:So, you didn't have that before?_  
Wolf: Nope.


	5. Part-4

Wolf: Hey look Morgan it's the mystery shack.

 _Rosie:At least it has rooms_

Wolf:*Glares*

 _Rosie:Fine I'm just going with you because i don't want to be left alone and I want to go home._

Wolf: Ok, just turn into a fox and be like a cat.

Wolf knocks on the door, they hear footsteps and someone says I'll get it then the door opens the door and they see Dipper and Mabel. Then they start to talk to each other.

Mabel:Aren't they so cute Dipper?

 **Dipper:I don't know one's a Red Wolf and one is an Arctic Fox they shouldn't be in Gravity Falls.**

Wolf then runs into their house and stars to act like a puppy but Dipper picks her up and puts her very roughly on the ground.

Wolf: Ow what was that for i didn't hurt anyone?!

Dipper and Mabel look at eachother and start to screem


	6. Part-5

_Rosie:Ok well you guys got us we're just playing a prank on you._

Rosie pinches Wolf to tell her that she should play along and turn back.

Wolf: So did you like our costumes?

 **Dipper: You guys changed really fast**

 _Rosie: That's because we have p..._

*Wolf pinches Rosie*

Wolf: Disintegrating costumes from Japan.

 **Dipper: Cool I Guess**

Wolf: So I was wondering if we could st...

*Thunk*

 _Rosie:What happened Wolfie are you ok!Wolfie!_


	7. Part-6

Wolf just passed out for anyone wondering. Why? You'll just have to find out

 **Dipper: That won't help her if you repeat her name over and over again. Now you have to be quiet our grunkle stan can't know about this.**

 _ **Dipper and Mabel go back upstairs to the living room where their Grunkle Stan is.**_

 _Stan: So who was it?_

Mabel:It was no one

 **Back Upstairs.**

 _Rosie:*In a woried voice* Wolfie? Wolfie? Wolfie?_

Wolf:*Grunts* 10 More min. mom

 _Rosie:It's Rosie you're in Gravity Falls_

Wolf: What are you talking about? *Opens eyes and sits up*Oh...ya...that's right, Also have you looked at your hand since you have gotten here?

 _Rosie:No, Why?_

Wolf: You might want to look.

When Rosie turns her hand over her hand and sees a fox tattoo, then starts to scream but wolf slaps her hand over her mouth and says Stan can't hear you

 **Back Downstairs.**

 _Stan:Well time for you guys...Did I just hear someone scream?_

 **Dipper:Nope it must just be you.**

 _Stan:Well tomorrow you guys are going to came and work for me_

Dipper and Mabel {together}: Ok

Then Dipper and Mabel go upstairs

 **Back Upstairs.**

 _Rosie:So why did you pass out?_

Wolf: I have no clue

 _Rosie:that's really weird; well let's get ready for bed._

Wolf:Ok

 _Rosie:How are we going to..._

Wolf: We'll just have to ask if we can get clothes tomorrow

Just then Dipper and Mabel burst through the door

 **Dipper:Who just screamed and why?**

Wolf: THat doesn't matter now... can you get us clothes tomorrow we have none?


	8. Part-7

**Dipper: I feel you're not telling the whole truth and what's in that backpack that's on your back then?**

Wolf: Drawings are in my backpack. We're from a city in Maryland.

 **Dipper: How do I know you're telling the truth now?**

Wolf: *Pulls out a school I.D.* Why would I have this if I never lived there

 **Dipper: Ok. Well we can get you some clothes but we have to get grunkle Stan to give us some money**

Mabel: I can make you guys' shirts.

 _Rosie:Cool. Now how are we going to sleep?_

 **Dipper: We have to two beds and sleeping bags, but the sleeping bags would only fit one of you**

Wolf: *points at Rosie* you take the sleeping bags.

 _Rosie:Then where will you sleep?_

 **Dipper: You can't sleep downstairs Grunkle Stan Can't know about you**

Wolf: I was thinking that I could sleep at the end of someone's bed.

 **Dipper** , Mabel & _Rosie_ : How?

Wolf: Like this…


	9. Part-8

Wolf then snaps her fingers and turns into to a wolf. Dipper asks how she could do that and she said that she in something wrong in chemistry one day. After this happens, Dipper ask this question….

 **Dipper: Does that mean she can trun into a fox?**

 _Rosie:No mine was really a costume_

 **Dipper: Well before we go to bed can we know your names?**

Wolf: Yeah, Mine's Wolf

 _Rosie:Mine's Rosie, What's your names_

Mabel: Mine's Mabel

 **Dipper: You can call me Dipper**

 _Rosie:So how did you guys get here?_

 **Dipper: our parents just gave us two tickets and said that we where going to be with or Great Unkle Stan. They said we had to pack up we would be leaving in the we got on the bus and came here...**

After a long pause Dipper says goodnight. They all respond by say goodnight in thier own ways the go to sleep

 **Later That Night**

Wolf & Rosie's Dream

*Typing*

Wolf: Did you have a weird Gravity Falls dream?

 _Rosie:Yes, How did you know?_

Wolf: I think we had the same dream

 _Rosie:That's Wierd..._

Wolf: Quite wierd

After a long time waiting Wolf gets a wierd message from Rosie.

 _Rosie:Alice there's a triangle guy he's here to talk with us..._


	10. Part-9

Wolf: Morgan this is a dream and that triangle guy is Bill Ciyper be careful around him

 _Rosie: Wait what?!_

 _Bill:*Mumbles*Dang it i forgot she has watch all of the Gravity Falls episodes before Concha struck that deal._

Bill snaps his fingers and then Wolf apears

Wolf: Ow! Bill isn't there some other way to get me here?

 _Rosie:Alice how do yuo know this is a dream?_

Wolf: Bill can only apear in the dreamscape rieht now.

 _Rosie:What's that?_

Wolf:*Mumbles*I'll tell you later...

 _Bill:Now you're done playing catch up. Tell Pine Tree and Shoting Star the truth or I will kill you._

Wolf: Why do care about them so much? The last I remember you tryed to kill them! Twice!

 _Rosie:Alice what are you talking about?!_


	11. Part-10

Wolf: I'll explain all of this later.

 _Bill:You might be more useful then i thought. I might let you live... for now..._

Wolf: That's what you said to Dipper you floating dorito chip

 _Bill: I'm not a dorito chip! I'll leave you to fill in arctic fox, red wolf._

 _Rosie:Alice what is he talking about?_

 _Bill:You'll find out soon...Oh look it' morning._

 _Bill:*Echoing and fading laughter*_

 _Rosie:*echoing and fading* Alice!_


	12. Part-11

They both wake up screaming

 **Dipper: You guys ok?**  
Wolf: We just had a bad dream.  
 **Dipper: You both had the same dream?**

 _Rosie: Yeah, There was a weird Floating tri..._

*Wolf pinches Rosie really hard on the arm*

Wolf: Time baby.  
 _Rosie:It was a.._  
Wolf stares at Rosie in way that tells her that they shouldn't know... yet...  
 _Rosie:...tiger head._  
Mabel: That's kind of weird.  
 **Dipper: Well grunkle stan can't know about you, so you guys want us to bring you any food or anything?**  
Wolf: I don't really care.  
 _Rosie:Me neither._  
 **Dipper: Ok see you guys in a bit.**

After Mabel Dipper leaves Wolf then explains to Rosie about all of Gravity Falls episodes and shorts.

 _Rosie:So their Gunkle Ford is the Author?_


	13. Part-12

Wolf: Yes but they don't know yet are we really going to tell them?

 _Rosie:I don't want to die so let's just tell them._

Wolf: Ok. I think I hear them coming up right now.

 **Dipper: We got some pancakes for you guys.**

Wolf:*eating in wolf form* Thanks for the pancakes guys!

...

 _Rosie:We need to tell you guys something..._

Mabel: You guys can tell us anything.

Wolf:*stops eating* Um...

 _Rosie: Rosie and Wolf aren't our real names_

 **Dipper: You guys lied us!Why?!**

Wolf: Your real name isn't Dipper why won't you tell us your real name is?!

 **Dipper: How would you know that?! Only Mabel knows that!?**


	14. Part-13

Wolf explains how they got there (From what they think they got there) and how they know his real name isn't Dipper.

 **Dipper: Then what Sre your real names?**

 _Rosie: You should go 1ST._

Wolf:Why?

 _Rosie:Because Your older_

Wolf:Fine, Mine's Alice; Now you go.

 _Rosie:Mine's Morgan._

 **Dipper: OK, You haven't not told us anything...Right?**

Alice/Wolf:*grumbles* other than we have powers no.

 **Dipper: What?**

Alice/Wolf:*says really quickly{but is still audible}* Other than we have powers, no.

 **Dipper:That's so cool, What can you guys do?**

 _Morgan/Rosie:I really don't know; I was just finding them out._

Alice/Wolf: I don't really know.

 **Dipper:{Mumbles under breath and no one hears} I wish i could do that.**

Alice/Wolf:I don't want to stay up here up all the time...

 _Morgan/Rosie:Me too._

Alice/Wolf: So, what if we wander around like your pets?

Mabel: I WOULD LOVE IT!

They where all talking really loud and stan came in and said

 _Stan:Kids it's work...What are those other voices?!_


	15. Part-14

**Dipper: (Whispering so Stan can't hear him) Get ready Mabel you guys too. I'm going to still call you guys Wolf and Rosie around Grunkle Stan.**

Mabel: (Whispering too) I will too.

 **Dipper: (Yells) Grunkle Stan I'm just talking to Mabel you're just crazy!**

(At sam _e time)_

 _Rosie:K_

Wolf:Ok

*Dipper opens the door*; Grunkle Stan is standing outside the door.

 **Dipper: Me and Mabel are ready for work.**

*Stanley points at Wolf and Rosie and says...*

 _Stan: What are those?_

 **Dipper: Those are our pets the red one is called Wolf and the white one is called Rosie.**

 _Stan:Why are they called that?_

 **Dipper: We got them at the pound and they had collars on them that said those names.**

 _Stan: Can I see them._

*Wolf sends a telepathic message to Dipper saying to distract Stan from her.*

 **Dipper: Sure; first look at the tricks Rosie can do.**

*Dipper then mouths* "Sorry I need to distract Stan from Wolf."

*Rosie nods her head and looks at wolf.*

*Wolf then uses her powers to get two collars on their necks one is lime green and , says Wolf and the other is cameo green and says Rosie.*

 _Stan: Can I see the collars now?_


	16. Part-15

**Dipper: Sure.**

 _Stan: Why are they both green, are they both boys?_

 **Dipper: They're both female; maybe it's their favorite color.**

 _Stan: Yeah that's it._

After a long pause Grunkle Stan starts to laugh and everyone else looks less worried.

 _Stan: Well, one of you guys has to go into the woods to hang up these signs for me._

After a few minutes of talking Stan picks Dipper to go into the forest.

 **Dipper: Really why me?**

 _Stan: Because I said. If you want to bring one of your dogs you can._

 **Dipper: Rosie, Wolf if any of you want to come with me you can.**

Rosie goes with Mabel and Wolf hangs out with Dipper.

When Dipper and Wolf get a little ways from the mystery shack Wolf turns back into a human. Dipper

gives Wolf some clothes from the Mystery Shack storage.

 **Dipper: Why does he always have to pick me?**

Alice/Wolf: I'm sorry, but I know how it feels my Mom makes me do this at my home.


	17. Part-16

[Once Dipper finds the journal]

Mabel: What are you reading, is it some kind of nerd thing?

 _Morgan/Rosie: Yeah, What is it Alice?_

Alice/Wolf: Really Morgan? You're 2 years older then her.

 _Morgan/Rosie: Why not do it?_

Alice/Wolf: Ow. Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!

 _Morgan/Rosie: Alice what's wrong?!_

Alice/Wolf: My head hurts and I feel like I have to pass out just let me sit down for a bit.

 _Morgan/Rosie: I can handle Alice, you guys go._

Mabel: Ok see you guys back at the shack.

After they leave.

 _Morgan/Rosie: You ok now?_

Alice/Wolf: Yep, I th...

 _Morgan/Rosie: Why did you..._

Alice/Wolf: Sh, I think I hear something.

 _Morgan/Rosie: Don't..._

Alice/Wolf: Sh . It's coming from the forest.

[Wolf starts to walk to were she heard the sound.]

 _Morgan/Rosie: Why would you ever go near the sound?_

Just then something jumps out from a bush. Rosie screams so loud that Wolf thinks she lost all of her hearing (she didn't) Then Rosie realized what it was.

 _Morgan/Rosie: (Whispering) Alice look!_

Alice saw what it was and wonder what Bill was trying to do.

Once they get back to the mystery shack they go to the attic. Then when they get upstairs Dipper and Mabel are waiting for them.

 **Dipper: Wolf do you know why you keep passing out?**

Alice/Wolf: Yes, but it would be easier to tell you later.


	18. Part-17

[Fast forward to Dream Capers] (Before they go into Stan's head)

 **Dipper: Ok we need to go after Bill into Stan's head.**

Mabel: See if there's something in your book on how.

 **Dipper: Yep here it is, come on Mabel, Soos!**

 _Morgan/Rosie: We're going too!_

 **Dipper: Why? He's our Grunkle.**

Alice/Wolf: You might find us to be more useful then you think.

 _Morgan/Rosie: I'll stay with Mabel_

Alice/Wolf: I'll stay with Dipper.

 **Dipper: Fine but we got to go soon.**

[A little after they get in his head]

 **Dipper: Great "Dipper Memories", can't wait to see him yelling at me.**

Mabel: Come on Dipper we have to save Stan!

 **Dipper: Fine.**

When no one is looking Dipper goes in the door labeled "Dipper Memories". Wolf hears him move and follows him.

[Fast forward to when they go to go help them and get's his stomach fixed.]

 **Dipper: We got to go help them, lets go!**

Alice/Wolf: Ok but you need to lead the way.

When Dipper starts to run, Wolf runs for a bit, then teleports to where they are, hides behind something, when Dipper gets there, Wolf jumps out behind him so he doesn't see her.

*Note from wolf*

There will be a bit of jumping around for awhile because of how much story that would be.


	19. Part-18

When they find Bill

 **Dipper: Guys we're in the Dreamscape, we can do whatever we can think of!**

Bill: Red Wolf I think you've found out I can control you.

 _Morgan/Rosie: Alice what is he talking about?_

Alice/Wolf: That's the reason I was passing out, he was trying to take control of me.

 **Dipper: How was he doing that?**

Wolf looks at Bill and says...

Alice/Wolf: Do you want to explain or should I?

Bill: I really want to see how much you have found out.

Alice/Wolf: Well every time I'm at my weakest point (emotionally, physically or mentally) Bill is able to control me. Now you might be wondering why doesn't he try to take over Morgan? That's because I have my "abilities" now so does Morgan. Now why me, Morgan still sounds as equal to me. That's because he knows everyone's biggest fears. He still couldn't find mine. That's because of what has happened to me. My parents getting divorced, my pet guinea pig dying and losing all of my closest friends. It's even more than that. I'm just a scared 14 year old female who is also very depressed. Who doesn't understand love. A kid who thinks that her parents are playing a joke on her and are going to get back together. A teen who sometimes acts like an insane psychopath because they don't understand there emotions. A person who almost never trust anyone. A person who is good to talk to. Someone who would never tell a secret even if you were to kill my whole family. Bill just wanted to see how well I could piece things together. How was it Bill?

Bill: Almost spot- on.

Alice/Wolf: That's what I thought. Now...Lets get him!


	20. Part-19

Rosie just stands there with her mouth agape and just stares at Wolf with so much shock.

Alice/Wolf: Morgan I know you thought that I'm really dumb but I'm smarter than I look.

 _Morgan/Rosie: But...You...How...What?_

Alice/Wolf: I'll explain later!

 **Dipper: Let's think of a portal out of Grunkle Stan's mind...**

 **Dipper: Everyone together! 3...2...1...Now!**

Bill: Well you guys were stronger then I thought and smarter too. Especially Red Wolf and Pine tree. I'll leave you all go alive for now.

 **Dipper: What does that mean Bill?**

Alice/Wolf: Dipper he has a plan, he wouldn't tell you his plan.

Bill: See you guys sometime in the future! Where something in your future that will change everyone you trust.

 **Dipper: Whats that mean?**

Alice/Wolf: Dipper we'll find out soon.

After Dipper and Mabel talk to Stan they go upstairs.

 _Morgan/Rosie: Alice you said you would explain everything. Please explain._


End file.
